The Power of Song
by SonicMX
Summary: Discord, even though turned good, still causes mischief for Equestria. Sonic, living in Equestria for two months now, is sadly one of the targets of his latest act of chaos. He cast a music spell over him and the Mane Six, forcing them too sing at random times. No pony or hedgehog knows, though, that singing may reveal deep feelings or secretes. SonicXEither Dash, Twilight, or Shy.


I got the idea for this while listening to Garry Allen. This story can go three different ways. This can either turn to a SonicXRainbow Dash, SonicXTwilight Sparkle, or SonicXFluttershy. Now for the story details itself.

Discord, even though turned good, still causes mischief for Equestria. Sonic, living in Equestria for two months now, is sadly one of the targets of his latest act of chaos. He cast a music spell over him and the Mane Six, forcing them too sing at random times. No pony or hedgehog knows, though, that singing may reveal deep feelings or secretes. SonicXEither Rainbow Dash, Twilight, or Fluttershy.

Now for the details that are boring but mandatory. Please read.

* * *

Everyone has heard about all of Sonic's adventures and stuff.

Shy has a secrete crush on Sonic. Only Dash and Applejack know of this.

Takes place after season three and that's it. No Equestrian girls or any of that stuff.

If anyone starts going to far into an OOC, tell me if it bothers you.

Sonic lives with Twilight, having litteraly given a room. Seriously, Twilight made him sign a deed to the room.

Any song can go, as long as it sticks to the story. So tell me a good song to put!

Each chapter shall have a song.

(When you see this, this means there is background singing from an unknown source)

The intro, or chapter 1, will make probably no sense due to I always wing a chapter. And since this is chapter one... Well, I'm basically typing random stuff.

Your reviews influence what happens next in the story. Review what you want to happen and one will be chosen. If none is to come, I will personally work the next on my own.

This is just another idea needing to be set free, like Classic Love. But I think this is a lot better than that. About five positive reviews, three or four needing to be logged in, and I'll consider this a full time story.

DETAILS CORRUPTED

* * *

Now... Please enjoy and here. We. GO!

* * *

Discord was sitting on a floating chair in the middle of the sky, looking out his window, which was floating in front of him. He looked out at Ponyville, seeing all the happiness and everything being in order and everything being right.

'But it's boring when it's all right an orderly.' He thought. Discord snapped his fingers and a little green book appeared. Golden words covered the cover.

"The little green book of chaotic ideas, volume three." It read. Discord flipped it to page 24, the page he was on before he quit the book.

"Let's see... Personality switch... No, to strange, isn't it? Hmm... Body switch. No, to easy to enjoy... Ability switch... No, to overused... To many switch ideas in this page." Discord said, flipping to the next page. " No lying... Maybe later. Let's see..." Discords eyes widened. He then got a large grin on his face. He disappeared, along with the window, door, and the book.

* * *

Sonic and the Mane Six were sitting outside Sugar Cube Corner, having a nice lunch, when Discord appeared in front of them.

"Hy there, D. Cord." Sonic greeted.

"Hello, Sonic." Discord said, waving.

"What brings you here?" Fluttershy asked. Discord grinned and snapped his fingers. Sonic was lifted into the air, as so the Mane Six.

"Discord?! What in tarnation are you doing now?!" Applejack shouted. Discord grinned and started waving his hand. Everyone started glowing yellow.

"Well you see..." Discord said. "Nothing is going on around here, and no chaotic chaos is happening. So I decided to get my little green book of chaotic ideas. After about five ideas, I found one! It's called 'Force of the Musical Voice'. It makes whoever is effected by it, sing at any random time!" He snapped his fingers, causing the spell to take effect on those in his yellow magic. Even the two ponies that accidentally got caught in the magic. Sonic and the others fell to the ground.

"Have fun! I'll be watching!" He said, vanishing.

"Sing?! Really?!" Sonic yelled. "Is that really the best idea in that book of yours?"

"Easy Sonic." Twilight said. "I can just take the spell off." Twilight charged her horn, and shot a sphere around the group. The bubble blew up as Twilight flew back. Sonic ran up to her.

"You O.K.?" Sonic asked.

"It didn't work?!" She said, shocked. "But... but... How? HOW?!" She sat there, thinking. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked over to the others.

"O.K... If anyone starts singing for no reason, come tell me or Twilight. We need to know how to get this off of us, if Discord even did anything." Sonic told them.

"Why is singing so wrong? Isn't it nice?" Fluttershy asked.

"If you sing against your will, you can send the wrong signal to others, and worse, You may not be able to stop. Just thing about singing to a crowd of ponies and not being able to stop." Shy shrank down, becoming scared by the thought.

"He can't be serious..." Rainbow Dash said, flying up and folding her hooves.

"Well, let's just deal with it for now." Everypony nodded and left. Then, two ponies popped up from behind a table.

"Derpy, do you think we'll be effected since we were floating with everypony else?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know." Derpy said, scratching her head.

* * *

**Two Days Later.**

* * *

Sonic was running through Everfree Forest, just enjoying a run, when he was stopped by a voice in his head.

"H-hello. Is this thing on?" The voice said.

"Discord?! What are you doing in my head?" Sonic said, looking angrily up at his forehead.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I'm going to test my magic music spell on you. No one has sung and I'm wondering if it was a dud. So I'm gonna force the magic to start a song in you." And with the snap of his fingers, Discord left Sonic's mind. Sonic stopped, confused. Then a click was heard.

* * *

Song: Sonic Boom(Crush 40 Vs Cash Cash)

* * *

Sonic stated running again, hearing music appear around him. He just continued to run as it played. He thought nothing of it, Until he started singing uncontrollably.

Sonic: _If you're strong, you can fly; you can reach the other side of the rainbow._

Sonic was looking scared, but tried to show he didn't care. He continued his run, He ran past many trees, easily dodging them.

Sonic:_ It's alright, take a chance, 'cause there's no circumstance that you can't handle, when you use your mind!_

Sonic felt himself get to a certain point, he then performed his boost, making a sonic boom!

(Sonic boom, sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

(Trouble makes you running faster)

Sonic ran past a tree, slid under a rock formation, and jumped, landed on a tree and kicked off towards the right.

(Sonic boom, sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

(Save the planet from disaster)

Sonic Span through a few bushes, jumped up, and landed on a tree branch. He then started hopping from tree to tree.

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

(Spinning through a world in motion)

He then started doing homing attacks on tree trunks, finally hitting the ground, and rushing off.

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boooooom!_

Sonic continued his run, running past trees and such.

Sonic: _Time is now, he can't hide. Find the power deep inside and make it happen._

Sonic cleared a few trees, then ran up a large tree. He then ran off it, soaring into the sky. He then looked down and prepared himself.

Sonic: _Make it happen!_

He did a sonic boom, sending him back to the ground and through the forest.

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

(Trouble makes you running faster)

Sonic ran fast, blowing away leaves and twigs. He easily launched himself over a few boulders.

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

(Save the planet from disaster)

Sonic Saw Zecoras place up ahead and easily waved to her as he rushed past her. He even snatched a flower out, returned, and dropped it in her hooves.

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

(Spinning through a world in motion)

He rushed back into the forest. He started spinning, rolling passed trees and cutting through rocks.

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

Sonic hurried through some trees, being out of his ball, and kept running. He then jumped over a gap with thorn bushes over it. He landed with one hand on the ground and his head down. He smiled, having got the music going with him. he looked up, and did another sonic boom.

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

(Trouble makes you running faster)

Sonic turned at a 90 degree angle in front of a tree, performing another sonic boom when doing so. He continued this when he faced another object.

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

(Save the planet from disaster)

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boom!_

(Spinning through a world in motion)

Sonic continued booming until he saw the exit to the forest. He ran towards it quick.

(Sonic boom, Sonic boom)

Sonic: _Sonic Boooooom!_

Sonic flipped out of the forest and posed as he stopped.

* * *

"Hey Discord!" Sonic yelled at his forehead. "It works. And so far, all it did was made me run a little longer."

"So? All I needed to know was that it works." Discord then started laughing. "It's not like you needed to be somewhere." Sonic's eyes widened.

"OH NO I'M LATE!" Sonic yelled, rushing off.

* * *

And that's Chapter one! Who will sing next? What is Sonic late for? You tell me, and maybe your ideas will be used! So Tell what happens next and what song should be used!

Fav and Follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
